Coonskin credits
Opening Logos * Bryanston Distributors, Inc. Presents Opening Credits * Albert S. Ruddy Presents * A Film by Ralph Bakshi * "Coonskin" * © Bar Productions 1974 · All Rights Reserved * Starring: Barry White, Charles Gordone, Scatman Crothers, Philip Thomas * Director of Photography: William A. Fraker, A.S.C. * Produced by: Albert S. Ruddy * Written and Directed by: Ralph Bakshi Ending Credits * Character Design: David Jonas * Layout and Design: Don Morgan, John Sparey, Charlie Downs * Sequence Animation: Irven Spence, Charlie Downs, Ambrozi Paliwoda, John E. Walker, Sr. * Animation: Thomas A. Ray, Edward J. Barge, Fred C. Hellmich, Bob Carlson, John Sparey, Lars Calonius, Raymond Patterson, Robert Taylor, Mark Kausler * Assistant Animation: Carol Beers, Jean Blanchard, Johnny Bond, Zion Davush, Joan Drake, Rene Garcia, Mabel Gesner, Milton Gray, George Herbert, Randy Hollar, Larry Huber, Charlotte Huffine, Louie Kachivas, Jack Kerns, Chris Lane, Sammie Lanham, Fred McManus, Anna L. Ray, Tom Roth, Lucinda Sanderson, Ron Scholefield, Don Selders, Ben Shenkman, Grace Stanzell, Emily Steele, Joan Swanson, James T. Walker, Gwen Wetzler, Art Vitello * Animation Checkers: Janis Cornell, Dorothy Foell, Robert Revell * Final Checkers: Mary J. Adams, Eve Fletcher, Nelda Ridley, Beverly Robbins, Eleanor Warren * Color Models: Susan Cary, Janet Cummings * Ink and Paint: Vickie Caplan, Rich Chidlaw, Peggy Gregory, Paulette Marcus, Lydia Nardone, Michael Sheeler, Charlene Singleton * Production Co-Ordinator: Juanita McClurg * Production Assistant: Leah Bernstein * Background Assistants: Ira Turek, Rene Garcia * Still Photography: Ralph Bakshi, Johnnie Vita * Film Editor: Donald W. Ernst, A.C.E. * Animation Prod. Manager: Don Selders * Asst. Director/Unit Prod. Manager: James Roden * Music Composed and Performed by: Chico Hamilton * Music Production Assistance by: Forrest Hamilton and Stu Gardner * Animation Camera: Ted C. Bemiller * Negative Cutter: Jack Hooper * Sound Effects: Sam Shaw * Special Effects: Dutch van der Byle * Music Editor: Milton Lustig * Titles: Howard Miller * Color by Technicolor® * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * Approved No. 24026 Motion Picture Association of America * The persons and events in this film are ficititous. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. * Cast: ** Barry White - Samson & Brother Bear ** Charles Gordone - Preacherman & Preacher Fox ** Scat Man Crothers - Pappy & Old Man Bone ** Philip Thomas - Randy & Brother Rabbit ** Danny Rees - Clown ** Buddy Douglas - Referee ** Jim Moore - Mime ** Ralph Bakshi - Cop with Megaphone ** Frank De Kova - Mannigan & Ruby ** Ben Gage - Brother Bear ** Albert Lewis - The Godfather ** Mihaly Meszaros - Boxing Referee ** Richard Paul - Sonny Songs * "Ah'm a Nigger Man" ** Lyrics by: Ralph Bakshi ** Music by: Scat Man Crothers * "Ain't no Sunshine" ** by: Grover Washington, Jr. ** on CTI Records, a division of Creed Taylor, Inc. * "Baby Needs a New Pair of Shoes" ** Written by: Charlie Brown ** Recorded on Polydor Records by Charlie Brown * Associate Producer for Live Action: Alan P. Horowitz Closing Logos * Albert S. Ruddy Productions, Inc. * Bakshi Productions, Inc. Category:End Credits Category:Albert S. Ruddy Productions Category:Bakshi Productions Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Bryanston Distributing Category:Xenon Entertainment Group Category:California Pictures Category:Academy Entertainment